power of the soul
by the kishin deathscythe55
Summary: naruto son of the fourth hokage and death's main death scythe and mother  to be dicided later naruto was nearly killed at age five because of the kyuubi now lives with death and kid in death city to learn about his powers and get some friends narumaka
1. Chapter 1

**Power of the soul**

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the tv shows refered to in this fanfic but the plot is mine.

"regular speach"

-thoughts-

*seen change*

**"** **bijuu demon form or weapon talking "**

- **bijuu demon form or weapon form thinking**-

"**JUSTU BEING SAID"**

( me usualy making a sarcastic comment comment)

[discriptions of motions like faces or sighing]

before i start naruto will be slightly occ and have a personality change he won't be an idiot (not all the time any ways)

ok lets get this started

Minato summoned the shinigami, a man like thing with a black body two giant flat bone white hands and a goofy looking mask. " hello shinigami-sama" "heyo minato-kun" shinigami said in a goofy voice. "ok enough with the formalities i need you'r help to seal that" minato pionted to the kyuubi. "in this" he nodds to the little his son. "you do know the concequences of this right"shinigami

asked." yes and tell my son i'm sorry" minato said as he began the hand sighns. " whats his

name" asked the death god. " his name is naruto namekazi uzumaki" "i'll tell him... friend"

"lets do this" they both yelled as they finished the hand sighns for the sealing.

a blinding light engulfed gamabunta, death, minato ,naruto and the kyuubi. when it died down

the kyuubi was gone. gamabunta vanished and minato started to fall. just as he was about to hit

he was caught by death. " shinigami-sama" "yes my trusted death scythe" " i have one dieing

wish for you and this village" "what is it minato-kun" "i want you to take naruto to death city if you

deem this village not safe for him, if you can enfus him with you'r power and make him you'r son

and raise him like you'r own." minato criged in pain. " i wil minato-kun" said death." and sarutobi"

"yes minato" "i want you to keep naruto safe if you can't just summon death and give him up to him" " i will minato" said sarutobi. "thank you" minato said as he took his last breath."good bye

death scythe" said death.

*back at hokage tower*

in the council room the council was going crazy demanding the boy be put to death.

"KILL HIM"

"put him in the root" danzo suggested.

"PUT HIM IN THE EXCECUTIONERS ROOM"

"ENOUGH" the council was silent." this boy will not be touched

he will be under my protection until he can care for himself"

"you can' decide that" shouted a council member.

"yes i can"said sarutobi.

with that said sarutobi turned around and left the council chambers.

-if i can't have the boy i'll kill him- thought danzo

danzo called all of his top anbu members to his domain.

"you called danzi-sama" said and anbu in a cat mask" yes neko i called you here to

give you a top secret mission. said danzo. "what is it sir" said an anbu in a raccoon mask

" i want you to kill naruto uzumaki when he gets to the age of five" (noone except death and the third about naruto's father) "yes sir" the anbu said. all of them vanished except for a familier masked

face. "why are you still here hatake" danzo asked." i hate the demon brat as much as the next guy

but why do you want him dead" asked kakashi. " don't question it, after all it killed you'r sensei"

a new fire burned in kakashi -ill kill that demon brat- thoght kakashi

(five years later)

*at naruto's apartment*

naruto's room was quiet all except the slight snore of naruto. just then six anbu members came

through naruto's window. they crept quietly to naruto's bed. the anbu all grabed naruto's limbs and held on tight naruto now awoken struggeled to escape but couldn't move. the anbu were too strong

"w-WAHT DO YOU WHAT FROM ME" naruto yelled." then a nother voice spoke "we want you to

die" out of the shadows came a light and the sound of birds. the light revealed kakashi doinf his

signature jutsu. he charged at naruto. **"chidori" **kakashi yelled. "NO PLEASE LET ME GO" naruto

screamed. " time to die demon" kakashi shouted. "let... me...**GO**" naruto said as hundreds of scythe blades covered his body killing all but him and kakashi. "t-the k-kyuubi can't d-do that"

kakashi studdered.

"thats because hes not the kyuubi" said a voice.

everyone looked up to see a strange man in a black cloak and a strange mask on. "who are you"

asked kakashi. " you don't recodnize me i'm the one who helped seal away the kyuubi" stated

the man now remembered as death. "now as for you'r punishment"death said

"how could you puni.."

REAPER CHOP

"OW why did you..."

REAPER CHOP

"sto.."

REAPER CHOP

"buterfly" said kakashi as he finaly went unconcious.

"okay now that thats taken care of" he turned to naruto

"y-your not gonna h-hurt me are you" naruto asked

"now why would i save you then hurt you, it doesn't make much sence now does it" said death.

"well when you put it that way i guess not" said naruto" okay not that we've settled that lets get going" said death" wait where are we going" naruto asked "why to death city of coarse"was the answer he got.

"why " said naruto.

"because you'r father said if i don't deem the leaf village safe then i can take you to death city"

"oh so who is my father"

"well in i minute me"

"wait what"

"no time to explain so i'll show you" a light enveloped deaths hands. "whats that for" asked naruto

"to make you my son" answered death.

"is it going to hurt"

"a little bit yes"

"oh if it's only alitt ahhhhhhhh" he never got to finish as death pressed his hands to naruto's head

and chest.

*naruto's transformation*

naruto's clothes which had been his usual orange jump suit changed to a sleevless version of the shippuden outfit with a black scarf on his neck. he got black and red arm wraps a skull tatoo apeared on his shoulder he had scars going up and down both his arms. his hair became black

with white and red streaks in it. (picture on my profile)

*end of transformation*

naruto looked himself over "wow thanks dad"

death was suprized naruto would just start calling him dad right away. but then he figured naruto

never had a dad and was willing to accept a fatherly figure no matter who it was. he could've been the kishin and given the right motivation naruto would call him dad in a heartbeat. "now we are off

to meet you'r new brother naruto"said death "i have a brother"

"yes he is my son his name is death the kid" answered death.

"couldn't he have gotten a better name" asked naruto

[sigh]"unfortunatley no, all of the good names were taken by the time he came along"

"oh" [sweatdrop]

"anyways lets get going" death cracked his knucles. then a ball of energy apeared on each of his index fingures and shot forward. then a mirror apeared where the beams hit."okay now step on through" said death. "will it work" asked naruto" of coarse" death said"now lets go" death said as

he pulled naruto through the mirror.

*with death the kid*

A five year old death the kid was sitting in front of his fathers mirror trting to figure out how it worked. "so how do i turn it on the go places" kid said to noone inparticular.(oh great hes talking

to himself) just as he said that the mirror began to glow."wow"said kid. all of a sudden death came

through the mirror with a boy right behind him."who is this boy father"asked kid. "why this is you'r new brother son" answered death.

"..."

"what"

"HOW IS HE MY BROTHER"

"I used my powers on him to turn him into my son"

"oh, well whats his name"

"his name is naruto"

"well hello naruto my name is death the kid but you can call me kid"

"well i'd like to get to know you better kid" said naruto.

"well lets go talk and learn about eachother" said kid (not in a gay way so don't ask)

"I say this is the begining of a beautiful brotherhood"said death hith a strange eye smile

**END**

**So thats the end of chapter one tell me what you think but remember i've got a cool idea for the plot and this is a narumaka story so dont judge ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ON TO THE STORY and please review i need constructive criticism just go easy on me ok i work every day to make these the best i can to please people so... you are my insparation and for that i thank you now on to the story.**

ja ne

**power of the soul**

chapter 2

we see a now nine year old death the kid practicing fighting holding a strange weapon it was a scythe with a blade on both ends and the blaces were black with a dark puple aura around it

"so naruto"kid said as he was chopping dummies apart"why do you have this strange aura

in you'r weapon state" an image of naruto apeared in the scythe" i'm not quite sure but i think

i can tap into it and maybe we could resonate and se what it does" kid stopped what he was doing

"hmmm tempting... ok lets give it a shot my asymetrical scythe brother" naruto's image disapeared"ok"naruto began to tap into the strange purple energy that was inside of him. then he linked his soul to kid's and the souls began to push together. "OK LETS GO SOUL RESONACE"

the boys yelled then you could see kids soul but it was different from before this time his soul was

a blackish color with his usual white lines but the white lines along with the soul were surounded by

the same purple aura.

kid swung naruto back so he was ready for a forward swing. then all of a sudden naruto's blade grew into a huge 12 foot long energy blade made of black and purple energy.(it looks like maka's witch hunter just black with the purple glow)then all of a sudden kid and naruto shouted without either of them choosing to"destiny destroyer" and kid swung naruto and obliterated over twelve killometers of trees liquified rock and disolved water to nothing.

"..."

"..."

"how did we do that"

"don't ask me i don't even know what we did"

"you did an evil technique called destiny destroyer"

"whats that" naruto asked

"it's a weapon ability alot like my witch hunter but more powerfull and will eventually get stronger but

to what next is the question" was death's answer to the boys

"so should we keep pracicing it"

"yes i'd like to see what this techique does next so let me know of any changes to it" death said

"yes sir" the boys said in unison

"see ya later" death said as kid got back into his fighting stance

"LETS GO SOUL RESONACE" that boys yelled again trying even harder than before

with the same results as before.

*******six hours later***

"why the hell can't we make it to the next level" naruto yelled

"we just need to be patient naruto" kid reasured his brother

"yeah maybe we can get it tomorrow" naruto said as he began walking home

"maybe after school remember we start tomorrow" kid told naruto bursting his bubble.

"...damn, well lets get home" naruto said as he began walking home again

***back at death's home***

"DAD WE'RE HOME" kid yelled out as they walked into the house

"YEAH IS DINNER DONE YET" naruto shouted out

"realy now naruto" kid said [sweat drop] (really [sweat drop])

"yeah i'm hungry" naruto said

"hey naruto i've got a gift for you" death said in a voice far to sweet to be true

"r-really w-well what i-is it f-father" naruto studdered out obviosly scared (hmm i wonder why)

REAPER CHOP(oo thats gotta hurt)

"ow dad come o-"

REAPER CHOP(ouch)

"really old ma-"

REAPER CHOP(damn)

" ok this is getting on my ner-"

REAPER CHOP(ok this is just cruel)

"naruto just go unconcious already" kid called to naruto

"i...am the undefeatable... monst-"

REAPER CHOP(i call child abuse for 500)

"I see pwetty stars in my noggin" naruto said stupidly as he fell unconcious.(idiot)

"he lasted much longer now i can tell him his real gift when he awakens" death said surprised at how long naruto stayed awake.(i'm surprized too)

"what is it" kid asked honestly wondering.

"i'm gonna let dr. stien train him" death said with his eye smile

"i wonder how that will turn out" kid said as his only thought was _-that guy is gonna turn him into either a science experiment or a disection freak like he is-_

***end***

**anyways so how did you like this chapter i hope you liked it alot because i'm still thinking about more ideas on making it better. so if you have any suggestions send me a message or just review and give me any help you think i might need and i'll adjust my story to it**

**(if it's not too big a change) ok so i'll write again soon**

**ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey srry i havent posted in a while i've had stuff to do i'll try to post more often :] **

power of the soul

chapter 3

I have to say this ever chapter even though i don"t know why i don't own any tv sows refered to in this story ok i don't see why i would even need to say it cause come on do you think if i owned naruto he would be so stupid

"normal speech"

-normal thoughts-

**"demon form, weapon form, ect talking"**

**-demon form ect thinking- **

lets get this story going

we find naruto and kid now around 14 years old talking about simetry (spelling?

lets go see "i'm telling you kid if symetry (i think thats it but still not sure no bad comments ok)was every thing then why would you only have three stripes on only one side of you'r hair and not both hmm" naruto said temporarily forgetting kids major flaw.

"gaah" kid said(or sounded) as the background went black and he fell over yelling about being "asymetrical garbage".

"dad i think i broke kid" naruto shouted as he repeatedly poked kid with his scythe blade fingers.

"just carry him to school for now he'll snap out of it soon" death yelled back

"damnit" naruto said as he kicked kid to get him into the air and caught him on his shoulder."lets go lazy bones" he said as he kept walking.

later at the dwma front door

kid had finaly awoken and they had met two girls on the way to the school that because of their weapon forms 'symetry' kid took an imediate liking to them. they became duel pistols. their names were liz and patty naruto was walking ahead up the stair while kid got to know the two girls further back.

when they got to the school it was 8:00 on the dot and the four saw two boys at the door that apeared to be waiting for them "are you here to show us around the school" kid asked

the boy against the pole who had white hair and a cool kid outfit (watch episode it's easier)

looked up and said" psshh why would we sit here for an extra hour to show you clowns around"

"yeah we're here to fight you guys" a blue haired ninja looking boy said

"well if you got a death wish we'l be happy to comply kid you ready" naruto said

"you got it bro" kid said back

"lets go" naruto said as he entered his sythe form (not full just gets sythe fingures

"wow liz look at that thats amazing" patty said as she saw naruto's weapon form

"yeah it is pretty cool, kid if you need us just let us know" liz said/ yelled

"naruto can fight on his own and with a meister so he will fight while i use you two ok" kid yelled

"ok that will work" said liz as her and patty transformed and kid got into a rough stance that is a little of from the on in the show he put one leg forward, the other back

"ok naruto you know what to do" kid said

naruto appeared in the sythe blade and said "yup lets do this"

"you think you'r special because your a sythe well your wrong" soul said as he turned into a scythe

"lets go black star" he yelled (in my story this will actually work don't like it then skip this part _)

black star caught soul and gave him a few test swings "ok ready to go"

"then lets go" naruto yelled

with a battle cry both sides charged ready for the fight

**in the school dr stiens class**

maka was siting and taking notes on the stuff dr. stien was teaching when tsubaki leaned over and asked "pst where are soul and black star"

"i don't know" maka whispered back

""DR. STIEN SOUL AND BLACKSTAR ARE FIGHTING THE NEW KIDS" a random kid shouted looking out the window.

"oh those two again" stien said a little disapointed that he wouldn't be able to disect the animal on his table. "well better go check it out maka tsubaki you coming" stien said/asked

**back outside still with stien and co.**

"well it seems blackstar and soul chose the wrong kids to mess with" stien said crypticaly

"why is that dr. stien" maka asked tsubaki nodded genuinaly conserned

"because those two new students are deaths two sons and it seems the scythe boy can operate on his own.

"how is that theres no way he could use the three of them at once" maka said

"because if you look at the sythe boys soul i mean the double sythe you'll see that some how he's

capable of working without a miester." said stien wondering more about this boy every second

(stien has not trained naruto yet)

"like a death scythe?... not posible" maka said back not believing it at all. "theres no way a non- deathscythe could do that"as if to prove her wrong naruto turned into a full scythe and started to swing nearly hitting blackstar but missed by a few centimeters.

naruto then tunred into himself but with sythe blades protruding out of every major joint on his body (elbows, knees, shoulders) and his fingures had turned into 9 inch long scythe with a strange blackish purple glow around them just like in his scythe mode. even his hair had changed instead of the usual black and red streaks the white had turned a greyish color the red got darker and his black hair tuned even darker than the mid-night sky and if you looked close enought you'd swear you saw stars in the depths of the black hair. even stranger he seemed to have fox ears sticking out of his hair and a momkey tail coming from his tail bone.( the monkey tail also has a scythe on the end of it)

"what is that thing" maka asked fearing the monster

"i honestly don't know it's a weapon form but theres two other forces there like the two forces are being pulled to that form and still being kept away by a small barrier" stien answered. "but for the sake of giving it a name we can call it the perfect weapon human combination"

"why is it so perfect" soul yelled to stien as he and blackstar was dodging naruto's slashes and kids recently draw guns' bullets.

"yeah this is easy why would you call it perfect if he can't even hit us" black star shouted obviosly not bother by the fact that if he couldn't block the attacks he couldn't attack back.

"because he...was distracting you" kid answered when everyone turned they saw kids guns

had changed and now covered his arms to the elbows and had skulls on the sids(kids guns death cannons lvl 1) he pointed them at soul and black star narut jumped back and kid let out a low cry of "death cannon" and fired the result was a huge explosion and a dark cloud of dust shaped like skulls. when it cleared soul and blackstar were completely and utterly deafeted both unconciouse and burned up a bit. but very much alive

maka and tsubaki ran to help up blaskstar and soul. liz, patty, and naruto reverted to normal and came to see if the two boys were ok. after everyone was concious and ready for class they headed back to the school. for some reason maka couldn't help but steal glances at naruto she didn't know why but coulnd stop. this was not missed by stien, kid, and tsubaki.

**back at the dwma in class**

maka, stien, and tsubaki returned to the class to continue the leason when a student shouted

"hey where are the new kids"

"they'll be her in a second" stien answered.

after he said that there was a knock on the door. "come in" stien yelled

the door opened and naruto kid liz and patty all walked into the classroom.

"would you all like to introduce yourselves" asked stien

kid went first "my name is death the kid, but you can call me kid"

next was naruto "names naruto uzumaki shinigami but naruto is fine"

then liz "i'm liz and this is my little sister patty"

"hi everyone hehe" patty shouted

"well naruto you and kid can sit next to maka and soul liz, patty next to kid" stien gave them their assianed seats. they all went and sat down. "now class thats all for now time to go to lunch"

"wow that was fast we just got here now we leave hahaha awsome" naruto said to kid and the others

"that is kinda funny" maka said

"cool" soul said

"i still don't see how you beat me" guess who

"it is ironic" kid stated

in the lunch room

"so can you tell me and kid here about yourselves" naruto asked

"well i'm maka and this" she pointed to soul" is my partner soul eater"

"whats with the strange names in this place" naruto asked.

"you're one to talk ramen boy" soul said

"ah toche" everyone had a laugh at that.

"anyways i'm the great blackstar and-WACK- owww why,d you do that"

"i hate arrogence" naruto said and kid just nodded.

"sorry about blackstar, my name is tsubaki" tsubaki finished the introductions.

"cool thats done now lets dig in now" soul said and everyone agreed. they talked and got to

know eachother it was a great time for everyone.

"guys i think this is the beginning of a great friendship" naruto said and everyone nodded

**well there ya go srry it took so long i've had stuff to do if you dont like i'm srry but i'm open to all suggestions but please don't flame me right now my fans. it makes me sad T-T. also if it seems rushed srry because of school not alot of time to do this  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 6

**Hello to all my loyal fans out there, glad to know you all missed me so much. Well, good news is i'm back and i'll be posting a hell of a lot more often from now on. But enough about me, I know you're all here for the story. So, without further adieu…..**

**Power of The Soul**

Chapter 4

The silence of the early morning was broken by an infuriated scream from an obviously female person, we pan the "screen" to see none other than Maka charging a shadow covered figure. The figure stood still as the female charged him, obviously not threatened due to the strangely visible toothy smile on his lips. Maka managed to reach the shadow and swung her scythe/friend Soul at him, which was dodged and countered by a foot swinging into her defenseless chin. The kick sent her skidding away as she used Soul's blade to slow her to a stop.

Sending a glare at the still smiling figure she pointed Soul forward and spoke, "For your crimes against death city i sentence you to death, and I'll be your executioner!" with that said she charged again. Her scythe began glowing as her and Soul began their level one soul resonance, turning soul into something similar to an executioner's axe. She swung the axe/scythe as hard as her arms would allow her, only for her blade to come into contact with a blade covered arm from the shadow.

"Uh oh" Maka said before a fist collided with her gut and a heel kick slammed into her cheek, both of which felt like a ton of bricks smashing into her. As if to add insult to injury the shadow sent a final kick with so much power it knocked her away from soul and sent her flying into the dirt, which felt oddly cold all of a sudden. She stood up and called out to soul, who was now human and unconscious with a bloody nose. She was about to question the strange boy when she noticed something on the ground where she had been standing; a pair of combat boots, a pair of socks and…. a plaid skirt. She looked down and saw she was now in just her jacket and underwear, which conveniently had images of a chibi boy with solid black hair, and crimson red eyes. (Naruto underwent some changes due to resources i will explain later ok peeps? lol).

"**Awww Maka-chan, i never would have guessed" **The shadow said causing her to light up a crimson red in her embarrassment, stepping out it was revealed to be a boy no older than Maka herself. He had stark black hair and eyes just like the ones on the girl's underwear, Though it was easier to see his eyes on his person rather than the cute panties. They had both become as red as blood with a Three small Tomoe in it, Though when he needed it would turn into something similar to a windmill shape, quite intimidating if one was seeing it for the first time. "C'mon Maka-chan, you gotta try harder than that. I haven't even tested out these eyes yet" He said with a playful mocking tone, knowing the eyes he got from when that masked man had possessed him temporarily were extremely strong.

"[pant] Yeah well [pant] not all of us [breath and stretch] are gifted with eyes from a guy who tried to steal his body" Maka said, making Naruto flinch slightly. He had yet to explain to anyone why the masked man wanted his body, he needed the nine tails. Possessing him to force him to release kyuubi seemed like the best plan until he discovered that Naruto was stronger than most due to all the mental barriers his mind had created when he was a child. These protected him and actually helped him reject the masked man from his body and expel him. The damage had been done though; his body had been corrupted, His multi-colored hair had been stained a permanent black color and his eyes had become a mimicked version of the masked man's. The only other change really was that his weapon powers had changed, he could no longer enter scythe form unless he did his strange copy ability.

"Yeah I remember Maka-chan, i just really want to try to see what these eyes let me do. So far i can see what people are going to do before they do it and i can make strong illusions. I need a way to test myself to the fullest" For a moment Naruto though before giving a smirk, one that Maka never liked because it meant he had a crazy idea. "Call Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty, Then wake Soul up. I have an idea. This caused Maka to sigh, she hated when he got like this, it always meant trouble for their little group of friends.

***After gathering everyone***

Everyone stood around Naruto as he kept his smirk and dropped into a fighting stance, looking at everyone confidently. "These odds will definitely test my eyes, come at me with everything you have. If you guys win, I'll buy dinner for us all"

As soon as the words left his mouth he jumped into the air to dodge a giant shuriken thrown by Blackstar, which was caught and with a cloud of smoke turned into a short sword that blackstar flipped into reverse grip. Charging full speed at Naruto he delivered a slash that wed as barely dodged by the Sharingan user.

After dodging the slash Naruto sent a punch toward Blackstar, aiming to knock him out with a temple shot. He had to stop and jump away though, due to a bullet made of soul waves sailed through the spot where his skull would have been. Thinking quickly Naruto began running in an arch pattern toward Kid, jumping and creating several knife like claws where his fingers were and rapidly swinging them as he went straight into the ground. The three meisters began looking around for their tunneling opponent, though a sudden cracking under Blackstar was missed for just a second too long as The blue haired boy was dragged neck deep into the dirt and coughed out saliva as he received a rapid succession of gut punches from underground before being launched from the ground with Naruto holding his legs and beginning to spin in the air. He gradually picked up speed before releasing Blackstar and sending him spiraling at kid, Who caught The Blunette with extreme difficulty. The force making Him skid back a ways before he dropped Blackstar back on his feet.

"Come on Blackstar, he hasn't even begun to use his copy powers yet. We should be able to take him on, but we'll need a plan" With that the two began whispering while Naruto was currently dodging Maka's rapid slashes, getting small scratches and cuts on his body as he was not able to fully dodge all of them at once.

"getting [lean left] better Maka [duck] i'm really [lean back to inhuman angles] proud of you" Naruto smiled as he dodged the girls accurate slashes before ducking one last time and catching Soul, making a small spark as for a second all three of their souls linked up. While Soul and Maka were distracted by the feeling he spun while holding Soul and flung her off the scythe boy and shifted into a scythe wielding stance, smiling as he heard Maka protest about it being 'Unfair to steal her partner away'

"all is fair in love and war Maka-chan" Naruto said as he ducked another soul wave bullet from Kid, only to see Blackstar ready with his sword. Thinking quickly he raised Soul to block the strike, causing sparks to fly everywhere from the collision. "You guys made a plan while I was distracted, very clever my friends. But that doesn't mean you've earned that food yet!" He yelled as he released his grip on soul and ducked under the now stumbling Blackstar and using a palm strike to flip him over and release Tsubaki into Naruto's hand. He then spun and delivered a powerful palm strike into Blackstar's undefended rear end, Making Blackstar's eyes become dinner plate sized as he was sent rolling head over heels with soul straight into the still complaining Maka.

Turning around Naruto began chuckling until he realised what he'd forgotten, There was Kid, Death Cannons fully ready to fire. Naruto gulped as he looked for a possible way to counter the large gun's on kid's arms.

"Tsubaki, you got any kind of shield forms at all?" He asked the small sword girl, getting a shaking head saying "no" from the girls reflection in the sword. "well, damn"

BOOM!

A cloud of skull shaped smoke engulfed the Black haired teen as Kid fired his twin Death Cannons with perfect accuracy, hitting dead on with Naruto's chest. The resounding explosion caused everyone on the battlefield to look at the cloud, hoping that Naruto was ok.

"Jeez Kid, did you need to charge the cannon that much?" Blackstar asked, thinking Kid killed his friend.

"Trust me, he's perfectly fine. If anything i think we may have pissed him off a little bit" Kid said as he felt Naruto's soul wavelength change again, becoming identical to his own. His eyes widened as he sensed the boy's soul disappear from his senses, only to appear behind him as a voice spoke in an almost mimic of his monotone speech.

"Learned it…." The two turned to see Naruto with one of the scariest weapon forms they'd ever seen. his arms had turned into large cannon like appendages from the elbow down, both coated in a mixture of violet, black, and red designs. The cannon shape themselves looked like two fox skulls had engulfed his arms, turning them into the demonic cannons. The mouths of the foxes were open and pointed straight at the ground as he began charging soul energy to his cannons, creating spheres of bright red with dark purple in the center of them. pointing the large weapons at Kid and Blackstar he spoke in the same monotone voice.

"Dark Fox Cannon" And with that, he fired.

KABOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion echoed across Death City eerily, causing many to look in the direction. The cloud of smoke created demonic skulls in that ominously flouted into the sky, creeping out anyone looking at the strange sight.

Naruto smirked as he stood, dispelling his cannon arms and smiling at The dissipating cloud of smoke.

"That looked really painful guys, did you die?" Naruto asked, getting pained groans in response to his question. "Good to know you survived, if not i couldn't buy dinner" Smirking as he saw seven figures dash full speed and drag him away. "whoa!"

***scene change***

After the group had eaten they had gotten a call from Lord Death himself, asking them to come to his office for a mission. They hurried along their way and entered the office, wondering what could be so important it required all of them.

They all came to a stop in front of Death, still as goofy looking as ever with his three toothed mask on and that dorky eye smile he always did. Looking at him almost made most people laugh, though the weapons and meisters had more self control than that.

"Lord Death, you summoned us?" Maka said it as more of a statement than a question, but the message got across.

"Yes Maka, i have a mission for the eight of you, though should you accept, you will be leaving Death City for an untold amount of time" Death said, giving a serious look to show that he wasn't in a joking mood today "You will be returning to Naruto's old village to attend their chunin exams under the disguise of being a team, using this cover to infiltrate the village and stop the upcoming invasion. I've received word of them using a boy a lot like Naruto who is supposed to attack the village using a power unlike any we've seen"

"Do we know what this power is capable of?" Kid asked curiously, a child like Naruto isn't exactly an everyday occurrence. It could lead into the past Naruto is so secretive about.

"I am sorry Kid, but that is all the information even i have right now. The rest you'll need to gather on your own" Death said with a small lie, he knew what power the child had, but would never risk telling a secret that was Naruto's to tell. "Should you accept-"

"We accept Father, give us three hours to pack and we'll be on our way" Naruto interrupted his father, spinning around and beginning to walk away.

"Well alright, but the only way you can get in is as a team of three or more with a sensei, you'll need to bring an adult with you to play that part" Death said as the teens nodded and went on their way. they had a mission unlike any before.

**I know it's short this time but i really wanted to get it done so you all would know i didn't abandon you all. And I know i have so many different stories already but i gotta show you all my new idea, so here is a sneak peek at my newest idea.**

**Naruto: The Second Son**

**[background music: Hero by Skillet]**

We see Naruto being held by a man in prison clothing while Sasuke is in front of the two with a Chidori in his hand. The man has one arm around Naruto's neck while he yells at Sasuke, his voice was gruff and angry.

"Back off pretty boy, i just wanna get the hell out of here before she shows up. I got nothing against you or blondie here!" he says while holding naruto in the way so he didn't charge with that Chidori in his hand.

"Just let him go and we'll talk about this man, we don't need to get into this" Sasuke said, trying to reason with the man who had his surrogate brother in his arms. He needed to dim this situation before it got out of hand. That all ended when the man began absorbing smoke from the burning vehicle next to him and went to shoot a blast of ashes at Sasuke. Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed the man's arm, Causing both of them to drop to the dirt as Naruto began smoking in the same way as the man.

***Scene Change***

Naruto woke up slowly and dizzily got up, looking around at the smoking mess around him.

"What happened?" He went to take a step but instead burst into a cloud of ash and smoke and flew twenty feet away before reforming.

"Whoa!" He said while looking at his hands

**[The Screen Goes dark]**

"What's happening to me?"

***scene change***

Naruto stood in front of a woman with red/orange hair and a long black trench coat over what looked like battle armor. She smirked as she clenched her hand, causing a concrete spike to shoot out of Naruto's leg. He dropped in pain as he yelled out, watching her walk up to his surrogate mother tsunade.

"Don't- Don't you touch her! she has nothing to do with this!" He yelled at her, his rage beginning to rise at what she was going to do. The woman simply ignored him and caused dozens of spikes to cover Tsunade's legs, making her shout in pain and drop to her knees.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you all go, if not I'll just move on to the next villager until someone talks"

***Scene Change***

Naruto stood on a rooftop looking over the Mist village, looking down at his hands briefly and clenching his fists. He was one of them now, and nothing would change that, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go after Mei. She was going to pay for what she had done to his village, no matter how far he needed to travel.

***Scene Change***

Naruto stood outside the window of a certain lavender haired girl, looking inside and giving a soft smile to her sleeping form. He wished he'd known how beautiful she really was before…. it happened. The young girl began stirring in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, only to see a dissipating cloud of ash moving away from her window.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

**[Screen Goes Black]**

"I love her, and i'll kill you if you ever touch her!"

**[a huge fox wearing a mix of angelic and demonic armor stands up and rears its head back giving an earth shaking roar. Then the screen goes black again and the words appear]**

**NARUTO: THE SECOND SON**


	5. Chapter 7

**Heller to all ma fans out there, i got really bored so i'm gonna write another chapter in rapid succession to the newest one. hope ya'll enjoy it. keep reading fans, love ya all.**

**Naruto: Power of the Soul**

chapter 5

After the team finished packing they set off in search of someone to be their "sensei" so they could enter the exams. This was proving to be extremely hard though, everyone was busy here!

"Sorry kids, i have classes to teach ya know?" Sid turned them down with a small disappointed look at his inability to help.

"Sorry Maka, but i need to stay and help Lord Death" Maka's father said sadly, though Maka broke his daydream instantly.

"We didn't ask, we need to find Professor Stein" She said as anime tears and skulls rained around poor Spirit. He'd hoped she'd at least ask her dear old dad to go with her…..

Seeing the depressed Death Scythe, Naruto walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sent a soft smile at the older gentleman, calming down the man as he saw his daughters best friend.

"Don't worry man, she'll see it someday. It just takes time, be patient and she'll come around" he said with his same smile. With that said he went off to catch up with the others, being quick so not to lose them but also keeping a steady pace so not to trip.

***After convincing Stein***

After a half an hour of pleading and annoying they managed to convince Stein to be their sensei for the mission, though they had to each promise to donate blood to Stein's research. They really didn't want to know what he'd do with their donated blood, so they never brought it up again. They all did quick double checks on their food, drinks, and items they'd need for the trip before heading for the entrance of Death city. Each of them was ready to head for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

***On the Road***

As they walked they began discussing their game plan, they'd need it for this mission to succeed. It was decided that each of the meisters and Naruto would compose the actual team, while the weapon children would remain in weapon form any time they were in places where it was required. elsewhere was free game so long as no one saw them change between forms. Any situations that may arise would be dealt with quickly and quietly, no mistakes. They'd all read about these exams and each knew that one mistake could end in death, or worse. They had also donned their "Village Uniforms" to help destroy any suspicions that could arise about them not being a real Nation. They each donned a black headband with a sunset metal colored plate on it, a skull was engraved on the plate which gave it all the appearance of burning metal. Their "Uniforms" consisted of black pants (skirt for Maka) and simple black sleeveless shirts on their bodies. All of their clothing was armored underneath to hide it from preying eyes. Finally they all wore black coats of varying lengths along with masks similar to the one Death wore on a daily basis. While the uniforms didn't really have anything extraordinary about them, they definitely stood out in the colorful village of the leaves. As the five walked they almost seemed to have shadows clinging to them, as if they were sucking the light and color from the air itself.

They reached the village gates and were stopped by two guards, and due to their constant use of each other's names they were easily identified as Izumo and Kotetsu. The two appeared to be good friends, even though they both bickered worse than Soul and Blackstar did. Izumo seemed to be the more easily enthused one while Kotetsu seemed pretty lazy and laid back.

"State your names and purpose in the Leaf Village today sir's [A feminine cough from the short one with the huge scythe] and ma'am" Kotetsu quickly corrected his error.

"I am known as Stein of the Shinigami Village, and i'm here to enter these four into the Chunin exams. I do hope that your village will allow our relatively new populace compete" Stein said as he handed the men the papers Death had made for them to use, Each under their original name except Naruto. Naruto was known as Menma Uzumaki to all the people in Leaf. Izumo looked over the papers before giving a nod to Kotetsu, who then signaled for the Village gates to open.

Entering the village the teens looked around their immediate area, finding it to be sub par in comparison to their home. Moving forward they eventually ran into a small scarf wearing child running with his friends, screaming about a pink haired monster attacking him. The boy turned down an alley as the "Pink haired monster" ran in behind him and suddenly they heard a fearful gasp. They decided it was best to go see what all the hubub was about and went into the alley to see a man dressed in a stark black cat like uniform and wearing warpaint. The man was holding the small child up in the air and was preparing to beat the tar out of the small child, until a sharp pain rocketed through his arm. The pain was followed by two more hitting his knees and suddenly a foot planting itself into his nose, sending him skidding only for his arm to swing him into the wall of the alley.

When the teen looked up he saw four beings who looked like death incarnates, all standing over him with their blank masks staring down at him with hollow eyes. The thing that scared him more though, was the fact that he hadn't even sensed them before they showed up.

"Wh-who are you guys?" He choked out in pain, looking to the tallest teen and hoping for an answer. The only answer he got were the backs of the four facing him as they walked away. Just before they left though, the tallest boy spoke. The voice seemed familiar to the pink haired girl but she couldn't place her finger on it at all.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size. If you learned nothing, next time we won't take it easy on you" With that, they were gone. The only signs they were even there being a dent in the wall and the bruised up Kankuro laying on the ground in pain. The question on everyone's mind being the same.

_-Who the hell was that guy?-_

***Time Skip***

After arriving at the school house for the first stage of the Chunin exams the four teens of the Village of Death entered the front door, seeing a bunch of students there all in front of what was clearly the wrong room. The two men from the village gates were there under a disguise, the three decided to grab a select few and bring them up to the actual door. After all, if no one made it the competition would be too short.

When they reached the floor of the testing room the rules of the test were pretty easily explained; Cheat, but don't get caught cheating. So everyone set to work doing all they could to ensure they passed. Sasuke with his Sharingan, Sakura with her brain, various students using jutsu to get and give answers. Naruto settled for using a soul link between him and his team, relaying all the answers his sharingan eyes picked up though their soul links.

When time ran out The scarred Jonin came into the room and looked at everyone, explaining the rules of the tenth question and that if they took it and failed they'd never be able to take the test again, this caused an outburst of many people.

"What the hell do you mean?! There are people here who have taken this exam dozens of times!" Temari said, jumping from her chair in anger.

"Well too bad, this is the the first time Ibiki ran the show" The now named Ibiki said, pointing to himself. "I make the rules, deal with it"

The noise died quickly and everyone fell to silence as several teams kept dropping out, though Naruto saw one hand start going up that he remembered. It was the hand of a certain lavender eyed female that Naruto remembered from his childhood.

_-"Hinata! Come play"- _The words echoed in his head followed by childish laughter and splashing. His hand shot out without warning and grabbed hers tightly, pulling it down as she turned to him with a confused look. Why would this stranger be helping her to stay in the competition. The reason he gave made her almost jump from her chair.

"Naruto said not to let you give up" He said as the girls eyes shot wide open at the name he'd spoken.

"N-Naruto? Y-you know him?" She asked, if this stranger knew Naruto, it meant he might know where to find him.

Naruto smiled to himself behind his mask, at least she remembered him. Maybe he did have a friend left in this damned place "I do, he is a very close friend to me and my team"he said with nod.

Hinata's heart jumped at his words, he knew Naruto personally. This meant that he had to know where to find him, maybe she could find a way to convince him to tell where Naruto was! But what could she do that would help her? She then noticed the boy's hand was resting on the table softly and decided maybe she could use an old kunoichi trick to get him to tell. Thanking Kurenai-sensei for training most of her nervousness out of her she lightly placed her hand over the boys, looking up into the hollow eyes of the mask as he turned to her. She spoke in a cute yet sultry tone as she gave a soft smile.

"I would be….. incredibly grateful if you might be so kind as to, tell me where he is? I-I'd do anything to see him again" She said, adding the cute stutter at the end to seal the deal. **((Yes there will most likely be lemons in this story and yes, i did say this is a NaruMaka story but my sister is a big NaruHina fan and i decided I'll add a few minor pairings to this story. Don't like, skip passed them))**

Needless to say Naruto's face was lit up like a damned tomato, blushing bright enough to give the thin mask a pinkish tint. If she was willing to seduce him to find "Naruto" then what would she do when she found him. The thought almost caused him a catastrophic bloody nose, he composed himself though. Looking at her and giving a soft nod, smiling through the blush on his face.

"I will reveal his location as soon as the Chunin exams end, is this acceptable?" He asked calmly

Hinata slowly withdrew her hand, knowing now there was no backing out of the deal she'd made. She steeled her resolve as she looked at the masked boy and nodded, she was going to find Naruto, no matter what.

_-She's stronger than most kunoichi here, i don't think any of them would be willing to seduce a random man to find a ninja they haven't seen in years-_ Naruto thought to himself as he hear Ibiki start to laugh.

"Those of you that stayed, all pass the exam. Be ready for part two soon, I'm not going to explain because the next proctor" He held up three fingers. "Will be here" He dropped one finger. "Early as always" He dropped the other and pointed to the window, which smashed right as he did as two kunai pinned a Banner that read "The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!" on it in big bold purple letters.

"I'm Anko, the proctor of your next sector of hell!" She shouted before looking at the room, seeing all the kids that passed. "Ibiki, you must be going soft on me"

Ibiki laughed at the taunting statement "Just an exceptional bunch of ninja in this group Anko, most of 'em saw right through this test as soon as it was given"

If Anko was surprised, she didn't show it. "Well don't worry, my test will at least cut their numbers in half. Thats a guarantee" She said smirking, knowing she was right. "All of you, Training ground 44 in one hour. if you don't make it, your disqualified!" With that, her and Ibiki vanished via Shunshin.

"Cut us in half?" Hinata asked, getting worried until the male next to her spoke.

"As soon as the exam starts, find my team and bring anyone you trust, we'll ally teams and help each other pass. Understood?" He said causing Hinata to look at him in surprise, again he was helping her? Why? Though before she could as he and his team were gone in black blurs out the broken window.

"Who is he? He seems so familiar" She said to herself

**And Fin**

**There ya have it people, the end of yet another chapter, hope yall liked it. because i have many more in stock for ya. keep reading, i have no intentions of ending my art yet. and that's a promise. see ya soon**

**Next Chapter **

**Power of the Soul: Release! The Curse Seal Unleashes the Demon!**


	6. Chapter 8

**Hello once again fans, again I am really bored so i'm starting…**

**Power of the Soul**

Chapter 6

All the teams had gathered outside their individual gates, each waiting for their turn to enter the forest. The rules had been explained and each of them had gotten their scrolls, though the snake woman thought she was clever by throwing a knife at Naruto. Her face had a rather large blush when instead of licking Naruto's blood, he had gotten behind her and instead cut her cheek, moving his mask just enough to lick the dripping blood from her flesh and speaking almost teasingly. "Hmmm, quite a taste you have, Snake-hime" before walking back to his team.

Now they all were waiting at their gates, discussing team plans and such.

**Team Eight**

"We will need a plan to ensure our survival in this exam" Shino said in his monotone voice as always.

"I have a plan, we storm in their, kick the ass of the other teams, take the scroll and get out" Kiba said loudly, his dog barking in agreement with his plan.

"Kiba, storming in has never benefited a ninja. We make plans, we put them to action. So that is what we will do" Shino countered Kiba's statement.

"I have a plan" Hinata spoke to her team, getting their attention quickly as they still weren't used to her speaking without a stutter. "Another team has offered to help us if we need it, i say we should take their help. Do you guys agree?"

Kiba was about to speak out in protest before Shino interrupted him "What exactly is this team's plan to help us out, if i might ask?"

Hinata gave a soft smile at the bug user. "He said gather any teams we feel we can really trust and we meet him in the forest, he will help us all pass if we choose to accept his help"

Shino thought about what he'd heard and gave a nod of approval, accepting her explanation. "Who should we bring?" he asked.

"Well i say the rookie nine as an obvious one, we trust them" Hinata said casually. "Anyone else you guys would like to bring along?"

"Do we need anyone else?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"Well we could grab Hinata's cousin and his team, but that would be her choice" Shino said, knowing Hinata held a deep pity for her cousin due to his loss.

"That is a great idea, as long as he doesn't try to fight the other team" She said as the gates opened, signaling the beginning of the exam. "Let's go!" She said as she dashed in with her team.

***With Naruto and the Team***

The team was currently waiting for hinata to show up with whomever she chose to bring along to finish the exam. Hearing a noise behind him he looked to see hinata and her team walk out with three other teams, confused slightly as to who they are he decided he'd let Hinata explain their names to him.

"Everyone, this is the man who said he'd help us with the exam should we choose to accept his help. Sir, these are my friends (she gestures to a pink haired girl on a team with a black haired emo looking boy and a second boy who was drawing in a sketchbook) This is Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai. They make team seven. (she then gestures to a team of a blond girl, a fat kid, and a pineapple haired boy who was reading a chess book) This is Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, Team eight. (The third team consisted of a boy in bright green and orange spandex which almost hurt Naruto's eyes, followed by a girl with two buns in her hair and a ton of weapon scrolls, and finally a stiotic boy who glared forward with white eyes that constantly flashed angry looks at Hinata) Lee, Tenten, and my cousin Neji. Team nine. And finally my teammates, (she gestured to the boy with a dog on his head and the strange furry coat) Kiba. And shino (she pointed to the calm boy who used sunglasses and a tall collared coat to hide his face) we are team six (i think)"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, let's get moving before our large group is discovered please" Naruto said as he turned to move only to be interrupted.

"You didn't tell us your name, how can we even trust you if we don't have your name? Better yet, how can we be sure you can even HELP us win?" Sasuke questioned annoyingly as Sakura and Ino fawned childishly over the emo.

"My name…. is Menma Uzumaki, and if you don't trust my skills then feel free to test them." (until Naruto reveals who he is i will be referring to him as Menma ok?) Menma said calmly, though his voice held a tone of venom as he spoke to the boy who questioned him.

"I think i will" He stepped forward and activated his sharingan, surprising Menma as he saw eyes similar to his.

"If you must, i will humor you, though i will need to remove my mask to allow me to see better. Is this fair to you?" Menma asked, he didn't really need to remove it. He just wanted to see if anyone would even remotely recognise him.

"Fine, but be quick, we're in the open here" Sasuke waited as Menma removed his mask to show his own Sharingan. "How-How do you have those eyes!"

Menma smirked as his eyes became Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan, the red eyes becoming even more intimidating as he stepped forward. "If you beat me, i may just tell you. But for now, come test me my friend" Menma said as he crossed his arms, this was his fighting stance when he activated this version of his eyes. He didn't know why but, it felt right to do. Sasuke charged at Menma with Speed exceeding that of a genin, though Menma could see him and ducked the punch that Came for his head. The training Death gave him made him about the same level as a low chunin, this meant he could take on most genin without much trouble. Even if Sasuke was pretty fast. Menma's confidence got a bit too high though, as Sasuke delivered a low kick into Menma's ribs. The kick definitely jarred Menma as he slid back from the force of it, glaring at Sasuke he stepped forward. This boy would be a bit more tricky to deal with. Their fight was interrupted though, by a huge gust of wind hitting Menma and Sasuke and sending them both flying. If the teams had looked, they'd have seen a swift moving shadow dash passed them and move in the direction the boys had gone.

***With Menma and Sasuke***

Menma landed next to Sasuke and both slid into the trunk of a large tree, both looking to see what had sent them off like that. Their eyes met with a figure on a branch far above them. She had long black hair that fell perfectly around her face, but that was where anything resembling beauty stopped. Her eyes were gold and had slitted pupils, staring at the boys with creepy hunger in the golden orbs. Her face held a smile similar to a snake who'd cornered its next meal.

"I came here expecting to capture a set of Sharingan eyes for myself today, but when i arrive i find not one, but TWO sets of them? This must be my lucky day" The female said in an eerily male sounding voice. The two shivered as they felt their blood run cold, looking into those eyes they could practically see the female ripping their hearts from their chest. The woman saw her opportunity and charged forward, intent on capturing both of the boys to ensure she'd get her way. The boys wouldn't allow themselves to just be attacked though, both having the same idea they whipped out a kunai each and rammed it into their own legs. This stopped whatever genjutsu was holding them and allowed them a last second escape, causing the woman to charge face first into the tree that had been behind them. She groaned in pain as she pulled back from the tree, turning to show a mix of anger, interest, and pain in her eyes.

"You managed to escape AND dodge my attack, maybe I should test you both a bit further hmm?" She said, licking her lips and causing the two to shiver again.

Menma glared at the freaky female and whipped a single kunai at her, showing his disdain clearly as he spoke. He knew she'd dodge the kunai, but it would provide a bit of insight based on how she dodged it. "You think we're just gonna let you attack us and then test ourselves against you? Who do you think you are?"

The woman laughed creepily as she began to speak "Kukukukuku, I am someone that you certainly wouldn't want to fight" She said as she charged once again.

"Sasuke, we'll have to finish this later. For now let's work together to stop this freak from getting her way ok?" Menma said, giving Sasuke a look that said 'We don't really have a choice here'

Sasuke nodded and looked to Menma for any instructions, getting only a signal from him that said to wait. Doing as instructed he waited beside the dark haired Uzumaki until the last possible second before giving the signal to duck, the woman's strike missing as she instead took a direct punch into both sides of her ribs. The attack was followed by a kick in the solar plexus by Menma, then a kick to the face that sent her into the air. Once again the attack was followed by a shot from Sasuke, a flip kick to send her higher before both boys jumped into the air, delivering a twin kick to her back as they both yelled their combination attack.

"Collaboration: Twin lion barrage!" They yelled out as the woman crashed face first into the ground.

The two landed and surveyed the crash, seeing nothing there besides the dust cloud and the small crater the collision had caused. When the dust cleared, they were shocked to see the remnants of a mud clone in the ground where the woman had been.

"Shit! She tricked u-" Menma was interrupted by a foot colliding with his back and sending him sprawling. Sasuke turned to strike the attacker but received the same treatment, landing next to Menma as they tried to get up.

"Please boys, make this easy on yourselves. I'd rather not damage your bodies more than i have to, it will lower your chances of survival" The woman said in her happy/upset/creepy tone.

"Wh-what do you mean "Lower our chance of survival"?" Sasuke asked as he painfully got up, Menma not far behind. "We're kicking your ass so far"

"Kukukukukukukuku. Sasuke-kun" The woman said, making Sasuke flinch slightly at the creepy use of his name "Do you really think I'd fight full force against you if it risks killing the two who will help me later?" At this both boys' heads flew up, their anger now at it's peak.

"We would never help a freak like you, so if that's what you want, then you'll just have to kill us now!" Menma shouted out as he whipped more kunai at the woman, charging at her full speed. What he didn't notice though, was that he was subconsciously channeling kyuubi's chakra through his system. He reached the woman and delivered a powerful claw strike into her face, sending her rolling as Menma glared. He was surprised however, to see the woman get up and laugh. Her voice had become a bit more masculine, and her face was shredded to show a pale white, snake like face under it.

"Now that _was_ intriguing. I'd love to see more of that power in my army" The now male ninja said, ripping the fake face off and grinning hungrily. "I may just have some fun breaking you"

"Who are you?" Menma asked as he stepped back slightly, this man was definitely above his level. Him and Sasuke wouldn't be able to escape unscathed from this, much less alive if they couldn't get back up.

"My name is Orochimaru, remember it well child. Soon you'll be part of my armies" He said as he charged at Menma.

"That's never gonna-" Menma stopped mid sentence as a fist collided with his gut, knocking the wind out of him as the man's tongue extended and smashed into his face. The force rocked his head back and time seemed to slow as a searing pain erupted from his neck, looking down he saw the man's fangs buried in his shoulder/neck area. His whole body wracked with pain as the man swatted him away, he could only watch as the man followed up by pinning Sasuke and biting him the same way he'd bitten Menma. Both boys writhed on the ground in agony as their teammates ran over to see them both on the ground. They grabbed them and ran to the nearest cover, under an old tree they found shelter and hid there.

***A Short While Later***

The teams had set up a small camp to hide in for now, they couldn't risk moving the boys without knowing what happened to them. Each one had a bite on their necks and their temperatures were through the roof, they had checked for any signs of injuries on the two but only came across bruises on their necks that faded rapidly after they were found. So until the two could awaken and move on their own, the large team would need to wait.

***Another Small Time Skip***

The team had split up in the early morning to go and find food and water for themselves, they had asked Hinata, Sakura, and Maka to stay with the two in case someone came for the scrolls of to attack the boys. All three of them sat in the tree, having set up small traps and such to avoid any unnecessary encounters.

"What do you think attacked them? Was it the same thing that caused that huge gust of wind?" Sakura asked the two females beside her, removing the wet towel on Sasuke's head and placing a new one there to help his fever.

"It might have been an enemy team, it seems whatever did it knew jutsu and could use a poisonous animal to their advantage. We'll just have to wait to see what they tell us when they wake u-" She was interrupted by a splitting sound in her ears that caused the three of them to drop to the ground "Ahhhg!" She yelled in agony as she and the other two writhed on the ground.

"Looks like they don't like my music, that's a shame" Came a voice from the trees, "Maybe they'll like Kin's or Zaku's better, hmm?" The voice gave a chuckle as twin bursts of wind hit the three girls, sending them sprawling to the ground as each was pinned down; Maka had several needles in her sleeves to hold her arms down along with a few pinning her socks, Sakura had a boy on her with a metallic arm on her throat, finally Hinata was pinned by a boy with holes in his palms, he was standing on her and pointing the holed appendages at her with a sadistic smirk.

"You three barely even put up any kind of a fight, this was almost too easy. Kin, get over there and kill the boys already. I don't wanna wait here till they can fight back" The black haired boy yelled to the female, now known as Kin. The girl nodded and started walking toward the boys until she was blown back by fist from a green wearing boy with a bowl cut.

"I apologise dear female, but i cannot allow you to harm these two. They have offered their help to us and therefore we offer our help when they need it!" Lee called as he gave a smile.

"If you're not gonna move, then we'll just have to make you" The gauntlet wearing boy said as he brought a hand down onto Sakura's gut, knocking the air out of her and rendering her motionless. "Wait here, we'll kill you next" He said as he looked at Lee. "Last chance hero, walk away now and you won't suffer any major damage"

"I cannot, you attempt to harm my friends and have already harmed Sakura. This is something i can't forgive" Lee said as he began a charge at the boy, only to drop to the ground holding his ears in agony. "Graaaahhhhhh!" He cried out as his ears began bleeding, falling to his knees and ducking his head as the ringing in his head continued.

"Don't like the sound of my melody arm? Well that's a shame, not many people can hear it and say it's a pleasant experience though, so i don't blame you" The boy said, taking out a kunai and walking close to Lee to finish him off. He stopped though, when he heard a voice from the trees.

"We came to help, but it seems we won't actually need to" Said Neji, looking at the tree instead of at the enemy team. The sound three looked confused and went to speak, they stopped though, when they felt two chakra signatures so dark and evil that it almost caused them to vomit.

All heads that could turned to the tree, only to see it explode. There was a giant ring of purple and scarlet colored chakra swirling around two shadowed figured inside it, as everyone watched, glowing red flame designs spread over half of the two boys' faces. When the designs stopped moving, the chakra faded to show Menma and Sasuke. Both boys had black flame tattoos spread over the opposite sides of their bodies, and both had smirks of pure sadism on their lips. Both boys looked around at their surroundings, seeing all of the teams had assembled here at the sight of the disturbance caused them to smile. Menma was the first to speak, His Sharingan glaring at the girl called Kin. His Whisker marked had darkened and become more pronounced, which was clear as he spoke, his voice darker than usual.

"Are you the one who dared to attack while i was sleeping?" He asked, taking a step forward as the girl rapidly shook her head. "Who's idea was it then? I don't see anyone here who would be dumb enough to attack a Jinchuuriki and an Uchiha at the same time, do you?" He continued to walk as the girl crawled back, Shaking her head and trying to speak. Menma stopped though, when a burst of wind hit him and rolled him into a tree trunk.

"Maybe this was my idea, what will you do if it was ya little shit?" The black haired boy said as his friend tried to tell him to stop.

"Zaku shut up, something is off about-" He was interrupted by the now named Zaku grunting in pain, looking he saw Sasuke with his fist buried in the boys gut. Zaku's eyes were wide as dinner plates and solid white as he coughed out a mix of saliva and blood. He tried to catch his breath, though before he could a fist planted itself on the back of his skull. The force drove him to his knees as two feet were placed on his back, two pairs of hands grabbed each of his arms. Turning slightly he saw a very sadistic looking Menma and Sasuke looking at him with evil grins.

"You seem really proud of these mangled holes you call arms" Sasuke said almost casually, letting Menma finish the sentence. **((I'll explain why they are so in sync later ok?))**

"Let's see how proud you are without them!" Menma said evilly as they both began pulling on the appendages, Zaku yelled in agony and the others watched in horror as the arms cracked and snapped out of place. Dropping the boy they turned to the remaining two, Menma giving a glare at the girl while Sasuke looked at Dosu. Both stepped forward, their sharingan eyes burning darkly as they did.

"**STOP!"** The dark duo stopped in their tracks as they heard the voices, turning they saw the three females looking at them pleadingly. **((Maka and Hinata at Naruto obviously, Sakura at Sasuke.))**

"Please, they have had enough. Just let them go" Hinata asked Menma.

"You don't have to keep fighting, they are surrendering" Sakura said softly.

"You're better than this, Fight whatever is making you act this way" Maka said to Menma.

Slowly the dark chakra faded away, the seals retreating to their homes on the two boys' necks. Looking at one another they gave soft smirks and nodded, showing that they were both back to normal.

"You two were in perfect sync back there, how did you do it?" Kiba asked the two in awe. "You guys just met today and your fighting like you've been a team for years!"

Menma shrugged at Kiba as he gave a sideways look at Sasuke, had it just been that chakra that synced them together so well? Or was it something to do with his soul resonance, turning to Hinata he felt a similar connection to her as he did to Sasuke when that chakra controlling him. For some reason, when that seal activated on his neck, his connection to Hinata disappeared and a connection to Sasuke formed. _-I need to look into this with more detail-_ he thought to himself.

"We should get moving, you guys still need to gather your scrolls. Follow me and I'll show you how" With that he released Maka and Hinata and walked into the woods, the teams all following him.

***Later That Day***

The teams were all entering the tower after gathering their needed scrolls, all laughing as they reminisced their tactics.

"I mean c'mon dude, that trap you set was hilarious! You hung him fifty feet in the air, covered them in grease, and held them above hungry tigers until they gave us the scroll! That's awesome!" Kiba said between laughs

"I enjoyed getting team seven's scroll the most" Shino said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Using the giant rhino beetles to chase them into a red ant nest was most genius"

"Yea but remember our scroll?" Ino said with a laugh. "He used his sharingan to make him think he was a gazelle and made him eat grass, i think he still is right now!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed all my traps, they took time to make" Menma said with a smile. He had a rough idea of what the feeling was that he felt between Hinata and Sasuke. They were supposed to be his meisters. Which was confusing all together, when the seal activated it made Sasuke his meister, but without it Hinata was his meister.

**I'm gonna skip the whole explanation of the scrolls, it's really tiring to type it all out and plus its also the end of the Chapter. So till next time fans!**

**Next Chapter**

**The Preliminary Battles!**


	7. Chapter 9

**I'm beginning to think i may have too much free time… HELP ME! lol just kiddin' ya'll, here's your next chapter!**

**Power of The Soul**

Chapter 7

All the remaining teams were gathered in a large arena structure inside the tower, all of them looking at the proctor and the Hokage. They explained that because so many teams passed the exam, they'd have to hold a preliminary battle to decide who'd be in the final exam.

"And so, when your name appears on the screen everyone but the two combatants will go to the balcony and wait for their name to be called. Understood?" Hayate asked with a cough.

The screen lit up and began cycling through various names of combatants, finally stopping on two names. **(I'm only doing the battles that actually matter in my story alright? the rest go exactly the same as in the actual series)**

***Same As Cannon Battles up Until Naruto***

Menma Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka

Menma stepped down onto the Arena floor and took his mask off slowly, showing his different face to his new friend. He chuckled as Kiba gave him a confident smirk and signed to him 'I won't go easy on you just because you helped us pass pal' smiling Menma gave him some signs back 'I expected no less Kiba, don't let your guard down though'

Nodding at each other they both settled into fighting stances, Menma with his arms crossed and his classic smirk. Kiba was in the traditional Inuzuka stance and saw Menma giving off hand signs to him. 'I'm going to taunt you like a regular opponent, i need to seem like the arrogant type. I'll go easy on it but i will be throwing occasional insults your way ok?' He gave a nod to Menma, neither one knowing that most of the ninja understood him.

_-Why is this foreign shinobi being kind to one of our ninja, and then pretending to be the bad guy here?-_ Most of the shinobi thought at once, while Sarutobi smiled lightly. He had been waiting to see him again.

_-Let's see if you've gotten any stronger since you've been gone, Naruto-kun' _He thought with a soft smile. He had been hoping for the day he would return to show off his new abilities.

***In the Arena***

Kiba charged Menma with a battle cry, running on all fours at him and delivering a strong claw slash at him. The slash was easily dodged and Menma swung his foot up and tripped poor Kiba, sending him rolling head over heels into the tree behind them. The force knocked the wind out of him but other than a small bruised back, he would be ok. Getting up he had Akamaru jump into the air and do a die bomb while flipping as Kiba did hand signs.

"Leaf ninja art: Spiked Dive Bomb!" Channeling chakra into a transformation jutsu kiba turned the flipping dog into a razor edged spike ball dropping at devastating speed straight toward Menma.

"Interesting move, too bad you forgot what i can do" Menma said as he jumped into the air, dodging the spike ball and doing his own dive bomb and the exact same hand signs. "Spiked Dive Bomb!" He yelled as he became a larger spike ball flipping as the dog user.

"Shit!" Kiba yelled as he rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the attack. Menma spun on a dime and swung a foot at the dog user's pet, sending him flying into Kiba's chest. The force knocked them over and sent them sprawling to the up a bit painfully he charged once again, beginning hand signs once again.

"Man beast clone!" He yelled as Akamaru became an exact clone of Kiba's feral look. Both of them began to do their signature attack at the young Uzumaki. "Fang over fang!" The two became twin hurricanes of fangs and claws, flying at Menma at full speed. Looking at the two Menma saw the flaws of the attack with his sharingan, but knew he couldn't show off too much power lest he get exposed to the whole village and be attacked again. Purposely standing still he only blocked the twin tornadoes, Letting them break his guard and hit him directly. The attack didn't make any fatal wounds, but they still stung like hell.

"Chff" Menma grunted as he went flying away from the twister twins. Looking he saw that his death cloak had been shredded along with his shirt, giving a glare as those clothes had been a gift from his father. Though he seemed to be the only one that cared, seeing as most of the people were either staring at him or wondering how a child could have the muscular build of an adult. **[About the same as Lee, not crazy muscle but still really good]** "That was a gift from my father man, now i gotta hurt ya" **{Background music: No Mercy}** He said as his chakra levels sored beyond the average of a genin, hitting that of a jonin or even that of an anbu. His chakra actually manifested itself as an aura around him, turning into a large dome around him. He glared as his eyes changed into a dark violet version of his sharingan. His chakra formed a dome shape around his form, taking on a purple colored fox like shape. Swinging his arms back three giant scythe blades shot from his forearms, making a twin set of triple wrist blades.

"What the hell?!" Kiba yelled in shock as naruto charged him. He tried to dodge the angered boy's flurry of strikes, but the boy was far too fast. Menma was clearly not aiming for anything fatal, but he did make sure that the cuts he did make would hurt a lot even if they were shallow. Delivering a strong kick Menma wailed Kiba in the hip before dropping into a new stance, His right arm straight out while his left was now unbladed and he remained crouched on the ground.

"I haven't exactly practiced this yet but what the hell, now or never right?" With that, Menma jumped into the air as he was surrounded by a bright light. Making a single hand sign a second Menma appeared, grabbing the hand of the first Menma as he did something that shocked almost everyone in the audience.

"He just turned into a scythe!" Ino yelled in shock. "That's not possible!"

"Must be some special bloodline I guess. How interesting" Shikamaru said curiously.

_-We need to keep an eye on this kid and his team, if they can all do stuff like this they could be a threat to our village-_ Most of the jonin thought as they watched The clone of Menma swing the scythe boy at Kiba madly.

"Hold still KIba, you're making the cuts miss. I'm just aiming to knock you out" Menma said playfully. Though Kiba was battling for his life practically he decided joking might lighten the mood.

"Well i might be inclined to stand still if you didn't have that death machine in your hand" Kiba jested back at the wildly swinging clone, not seeing any way of escaping the swings yet other than last second dodges.

"Death machine? Why this is just a fancy grooming appliance, I'm just trying to take a little off the TOP!" Menma yelled as he sent a huge power swing at Kiba, slicing through a large portion of his hair and giving him a damned near military cut. "There we go" He chuckled as he threw the large bladed weapon at Kiba, changing back into his human form and landing a huge punch on the dog boy's face.

"Gwaaaaaaaahhhh" He shouted in pain as he was rocketed into the wall, cratering it and leaving him very much unable to move from his spot. Looking up he saw Menma running at him full speed, his arm glowing with a dark purple mix of chakra and soulwave energy. The brown haired teen screamed in absolute terror and rapidly struggled to free himself, his screams were drowned out though, by the sound of Menma shouting out louder than him.

"Sorry Kiba, but you did ruin my shirt! That was very rude" As he shouted, he slammed the glowing limb into Kiba, silencing the screams for a moment before the very wall crumbled and explode. The wall itself did not fall, though the people on the balcony were nearly knocked off. Looking at the damage everyone saw that while the explosion had not completely gone through the wall, it had made it damned near it. This shocked all the chunin hopefuls and honestly terrified a lot of them.

"Sorry Kiba, i really didn't want to do that. I was planning on holding back a lot more than that" Menma whispered to Kiba, showing that from their perspective the punch had actually missed on purpose. The boy was unharmed by it, though the shock had rendered him unable to move at all.

"I-it's fine, just don't lose next round man. You've earned it" Kiba coughed after his sentence. "And call the medic please? I'll need them" He chuckled and began another coughing fit.

"You got it man" Menma said with a smile, calling the medics to help the dog user.

Heading back to the stage the board began running through names once again, stopping on two names that one would say seemed as if twas by fate.

Blackstar VS Maka.

"Shit" Menma said with a facepalm.

**AAAAAAAAAAND Cut the chapter early! Ahahhahahahahahahahahaha! Evil.**


	8. Chapter 10

**Does anyone find it sad that i have so much extra time?**

**[Kiba raises his hand and a Kyuubi tail swats him]**

**That was rhetorical ass wipe….. anyways, here ya go.**

**Power of the Soul**

Chapter 8

***Previously, on Power of the Soul***

**Maka vs Blackstar**

"Shit" Menma said with a facepalm.

***Now***

Maka and Blackstar stood in front of each other, both glaring with the intent to win this fight. It'd been long overdue and they both had no intention of letting the other win. Determination sparked in Maka's eyes as she drew Soul from her back and swung him a few times to warm up. Soul appeared in the blade of the scythe so only she could see him.

"Be careful Maka, Blackstar is stupid but he's really strong" He said a bit worriedly.

"I know Soul, but with you on my side there's no way he can beat us" Maka replied as she readied herself, getting into a basic scythe wielding stance. "Hope you're ready for a royal beatdown Blackstar!" She yelled confidently.

"Hn, Maka we both know what's gonna happen here"Blackstar said with no malice or even confidence, which shocked everyone in the room that knew him. Looking up Blackstar showed cold eyes, none of his usual arrogance at all. He had done a total personality shift from the one everyone else knew. "You are going to charge in and go insane with Soul, swinging too fast for me to dodge. I'm going to block and parry most of them and we're going to trade shots left and right. Then the battle will end with one of us being beaten to a bloody pulp. I'm not gonna be that bloody pulp this time" He said almost creepily calm.

"Blackstar…. what happened to you?" Maka asked in a bit of surprise, she'd never seen him like this before. He was creeping her out.

"I'm just taking this seriously Maka, I've been waiting for this chance for years. I'm finally gonna prove that I'm just as good as Naru-... Menma" He corrected himself quickly, not wanting anyone to notice the slip. Only a few people caught it though.

_-What was he about to say? He corrected himself quickly but, he was going to say something else-_ Kakashi thought to himself.

_-He almost called Menma…. Naruto! Menma is Naruto!- _Hinata almost mentally kicked herself for not noticing it till now.

_-Blackstar you idiot!- _Naruto thought as he saw Hinata spin in his direction. He almost jumped down and knocked the bluenette to the dirt but restrained himself.

"Well Blackstar, lets see if you're as good as him then shall we?" Maka said, getting just as serious as Blackstar as she charged forward. She began a rapid session of swings with her scythe, attempting to hit the fast moving Blackstar who was dodging the strikes and blocking the quicker ones.

"Told ya, rapid succession of attacks" Blackstar gloated slightly with a small smirk.

"Hey, if it ain't broke right?" Maka gloated back as she nicked Blackstar's arm lightly "Slowing down are we?" She teased as she landed another strike.

"Ow! Quit the quick foot shit!" Blackstar yelled as he suddenly lashed out, landing a direct punch into Maka's face. The punch caught her off guard and sent her spiraling away and to the dirt. Snapping out of his shock Blackstar took the advantage and had and had Tsubaki change forms from her ninja sword into her chain scythe. Swinging the scythe hard and letting the chain swing it he drove the blade into the ground as Maka rolled away.

"Whoa!" Maka yelped as she skidded away and to a stop. "That might have hurt- URKCH" She was interrupted by a devastating kick from the light bluenette, which once again sent her rolling away. Getting up painfully she glared at Blackstar.

"Ready to stop bragging now Maka?" He said confidently. He knew that she was barely hurt at all by that strike, but it did still feel good to do. Walking closer to her he spun Tsubaki in rapid circles, ready to attack when she got up.

"O-ok, I'll….. I'll give it to ya. That was a hell of a punch" Maka stuttered, getting up shakily. "And for that, I'll give ya a reward!" With that she charged in, swinging faster than Blackstar could see. The pommel of Soul's scythe hit his gut and was followed quickly by a spinning spring kick to his chest. This kick was also followed by the back of her scythe wailing his chin and sending him a few feet off the ground, only to be donkey kicked by Maka and sent flying across the arena.

***In The Stands***

_-Makas getting really serious now, she wants to win this- _Kid thought as he watched the rapid beat down that Blackstar was receiving. The attacks were obviously softened to avoid death, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna fight to win it all.

_-Maka, you don't need to fight to impress. Just take him out, or he'll get you with the-_ Menma's thoughts were interrupted by a huge shockwave of soul energy wailing into Maka. _-Too late-_

***Back in The Arena***

Blackstar had slammed his fist, shoulder and elbow into Maka's back. Having used the fake out shadow to catch her off guard. The resounding shockwave of soul energy coursed through the blonde girl and sent her face first into the wall, creating a cloud of dust. But the soft thud of a body hitting the ground signified the end of the match. The smoke cleared to show Maka laying on the ground, her nose broken and several different bones fractured by the impact. She was breathing, but unconscious.

"And the winner of the match is, Blacksta-" He was interrupted by something that shocked everyone.

"I forfeit" Blackstar said while clenching his fists tightly.

"Are you sure? The match was clearly won by you-" The proctor got a glare from the Bluenette that clearly told him to shut up. "Alright, this match is a draw"

Blackstar sighed quietly and walked back to the stands, stopping next to Menma and smiling lightly. "I'm that much closer to you"

"Why did you forfeit?" Menma asked him in confusion.

"I don't want her to be too sad about losing, she'd be devastated if she found out i destroyed her" Blackstar said smirking "Next time I'll let her lose, just not in front of millions of people" With that he walked away, his cocky grin on his face as he thought of his next target. He was that much closer to defeating Naruto. _-Just a bit further-_ he thought to himself.

Menma gave a soft smile at the bluenette. Blackstar might not admit it, but Menma could see that he definitely considered Maka his friend. That's why he wouldn't let her lose, he couldn't let her feel weak in front of thousands of people. Chuckling lightly Naruto thought to himself as the board lit up with Names once again. _-You're definitely maturing, Blackstar-_

With his final thought Menma turned to the board to see an interesting matchup, his name had appeared once again. And as it turned out it was right above the name of his own adopted brother.

_-Well, this is going to be an interesting fight-_

**I'm going to cut this chapter a bit short i think to my plans for next chapter, Naruto and Kid's fight along with the battle of Sasuke vs Gaara. I'm also cutting short due to the flame i just got from Web. and i just want to clarify. if i keep getting shit like this i will turn off spell correct and have a FUCKING FIELD DAY with the page. If you don't like my story then please message me with your ideas and i will do my best to incorporate them into my story so long as it's not a total directional change ok?**

**Ja ne X)**


End file.
